Effect
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Mingyu lapar, lalu ... / SEVENTEEN FF / Meanie / Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo


Title: Effect

Character: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Jadwal mereka selesai pukul 22.00, dan mereka baru sampai di asrama satu jam kemudian. Lalu bisa mengistirahatkan diri ketika tengah malam. Dan menjadi menyebalkan ketika terbangun setelah tertidur selama satu jam. Itulah yang terjadi pada Mingyu. Dia tak tahu kenapa terbangun padahal dia lelah luar biasa dan ingin tidur. Dia melamun beberapa saat hingga mendengar bunyi aneh dari perutnya. Sepertinya makan malam traktiran Woozi tadi masih kurang, buktinya Mingyu masih lapar. Mungkin mencuri roti milik Seungkwan dan susu kotak milik Dino bisa membuatnya mengantuk dan tidur lagi.

Dia pun berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Berusaha tidak mengganggu penghuni lain di kamar itu atau mereka akan terbangun dan memakinya. Matanya menyipit saat berhasil keluar dari ruang minim pencahayaan ke ruang tengah yang lampunya belum dimatikan. Siapa pun yang terakhir masuk kamar, sepertinya dia lupa mematikan lampu.

Mingyu beberapa kali mengedipkan mata sebelum berjalan menuju dapur, lebih tepatnya kulkas yang menyimpan banyak makanan. Tidak ada roti milik Seungkwan, tapi dia melihat sebuah kotak _brownies_ yang diyakininya sebagai milik Joshua. Dan ketika membukanya dia menemukan dua potong _brownies_. Mengambil satu dan mengembalikan sisanya ke tempat semula. Dirasa tenggorokannya susah menelan kunyahan _brownies_ itu, dia meraih salah satu dari lima susu kotak yang ada di pintu kulkas.

"Ah, tidak cukup kenyang sih, tapi setidaknya aku tidak kelaparan," monolog Mingyu setelah menghabiskan sepotong brownies dan susu kotaknya.

Mingyu berniat kembali ke kamarnya ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan berupa bagian belakang kepala seseorang yang menyembul dibalik sofa depan televisi. "Ada yang belum tidur," pikirnya.

Mingyu mendekati sofa itu. Semakin dekat, dan dia mendengar rintihan, seperti orang kesakitan. Mingyu melangkah lebih cepat ketika kepala sosok itu tak terlihat dan disusul suara debuman tubuh yang sengaja dijatuhkan ke atas sofa. Dan Mingyu melihatnya, salah satu hyung kesayangannya meringkuk di sofa dengan tangan mencengkram dada erat serta ekspresi yang menunjukan bahwa dia kesakitan.

"Ya! Hyung! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mingyu khawatir.

Tapi yang ditanyai tak menjawab. Dia hanya berusaha meraih udara disekitarnya yang terasa sulit masuk ke paru-parunya dengan mata terpejam.

"Wonwoo hyung, jangan membuatku takut!"

Dia, Wonwoo tersenyum paksa. Membuka sedikit celah matanya dan berucap terbata, "Aku tak apa."

Mingyu baru menyadari, ini sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika alergi Wonwoo muncul. Dia juga baru ingat kalau di acara tadi Wonwoo harus memakan sepotong ikan laut. "Hyung, dimana obatmu?" Mingyu bertanya panik.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng. Itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Mingyu. Mingyu akan mencarinya sendiri. Ketika Mingyu akan beranjak, Wonwoo malah mencengkram pergelangan tangan Mingyu erat. "Jangan," lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo. "Tunggu sebentar lagi," ucap Wonwoo pelan. Dan Mingyu memilih tinggal.

Makin lama napas Wonwoo semakin teratur. Dia berusaha untuk duduk kembali. Mingyu membantunya dan akhirnya dia menjadi sandaran Wonwoo agar tak limbung lagi karena Wonwoo selalu merasa lemas setelah hal semacam ini terjadi.

Wonwoo memang selalu begitu. Dia tak pernah mau meminum obatnya jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak. Padahal itu semua sangat beresiko untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia punya pandangan bahwa dia harus melatih tubuhnya untuk menahan efek alergi _seafood_ -nya agar tak terlalu bergantung pada obat.

"Sudah? Ayo kembali ke kamar," ajak Mingyu.

Wonwoo menjawab dengan gelengan. Mingyu pikir Wonwoo masih lemas. Jadi dia diam saja. Tapi celetukan Wonwoo membuatnya mengernyit heran. Wonwoo tadi berkata, "Aku ingin tidur di sini."

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Mingyu bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Kamar sempit, nanti aku susah bernapas lagi."

"Aku temani ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu Mingyu beranjak ke kamar mengambil bantal dan selimut untuknya juga Wonwoo. Tak berapa lama dia kembali. Setelah mengatur posisi tidur Wonwoo dan menyelimutinya, Mingyu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dengan beralaskan karpet di ruangan itu.

Bruk!

"Ugh, Hyung! Berat," Mingyu merintih setelah Wonwoo menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuhnya.

Lalu Wonwoo menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Mingyu. "Jangan protes, aku ingin tidur di sampingmu," kata Wonwoo sebelum memejamkan mata.

 **END**

* * *

Maaf jelek. Saya lagi sebel sebenarnya. Jenis makanan yang bisa saya makan dibatasi terus. Mungkin bentar lagi saya beneran cuma makan sayur. /maaf curhat/

Oke, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca. Pendapat, kritik, dan saran silakan disampaikan.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

040217


End file.
